


Bedtime Routines

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Clint Barton One Shots [6]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes





	

****

Y/N walked by the bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks. She took a few steps backwards and peeked into the small bathroom through the crack in the door to see her husband's face covered with suds. She stifled a giggle with her hand and watched intently with what was going on.

"Thomas, the water needs to stay in the tub," Clint tried to keep his voice firm, but a smile was tugging at his lips. He wiped the suds off his cheek and flicked them back into the tub which caused the toddler in there to squeal and splash more.

"Daddy!" Thomas yelled, which was followed by a fit of laughter as Clint poured a cup of water over the boy's head.

"Serves you right for getting your old man wet," Clint laughed as his son retaliated with more splashes.

Y/N smiled and pushed the door open. "Will my two children please keep the water damage down to a minimum? I don't want to be mopping all night."

"He started it," Clint pointed at Thomas, which in return, the actual child in the room pointed to Clint and shook his head.

Y/N shook her head and put her hands up. "Just make sure the water is cleaned up."

"Yes, ma'am," Clint replied, unstopping the tub, got up to kiss his wife's cheek then grabbed a fluffy towel. "Alright you little monster, time to get your pajamas on and brush our teeth." Thomas looked at his dad and pouted. He let Clint take him out of the tub and wrap him in the towel.

Y/N sat down on the closed toilet and watched as Clint helped the toddler into his pull-ups, pajama bottoms, then top. She suppressed a few giggles when Clint struggled when the boy's arm or leg would get caught in the fabric, which earned a playful glare from Clint. Once the task was done, they both went to the sink where Clint helped get Thomas's toothbrush out and put toothpaste on it, then did the same with his.

"Momma," Thomas said, pointing to Y/N.

"I guess Momma needs to brush her teeth as well," Clint said, handing Y/N her toothbrush and toothpaste. He picked up Thomas and set him on the counter and turned the water on just a bit.

The family of three brushed their teeth together; Y/N was amused by how Clint would sometimes stop, toothbrush in mouth still, and help Thomas brush his teeth a bit more thoroughly. Once they were done, and everyone had their drink of water, per Thomas's request, they all left the bathroom with Thomas running to his room.

"Is this how nightly routines are when I am not here?" Clint asked, picking out a book from the shelf.

"Pretty much," Y/N replied. "With less water and excitement." She smiled at her husband when he stuck his tongue out at her.

Clint climbed into the toddler's small bed, taking up most of the area, which Thomas crawled on top of him, snuggling against his chest. "Okay, so tonight we are reading,  _The Very Hungry Caterpillar._  Huh, sounds like Thor," Clint said, causing his son and wife to laugh.

 


End file.
